Uncertainty
by litlolme32
Summary: Written for a challenge on LJ, 5 things you would want in a Chlollie fic: request- hot, ventilator, sun burn, dry, ice. Rated a strong M for adult content. Complete.


5 things in Chlollie challenge- No warnings

Oliver entered his penthouse wanting nothing but silence and peace. It had been a brutal morning in the board room and he took the afternoon off to get himself centered. What he didn't expect was seeing wads of tissues littering the floor. He heard sniffles and approached the back of his couch with caution. The TV was on and the volume was loud enough to give some one a major head ache. He peaked down to see Chloe laying on her side and crying. He just watched her as she was so engrossed on what ever was on the tele.

He looked and could make out a blond guy with spiky hair laying in a hospital bed, with a tube sticking out of his mouth. The soft gasp and thwap that the ventilator was making was the only real noise. The camera then panned to a dark haired, tan skinned woman resting her head on the bed.

"Oh Fox." She spoke looking up at the blond man. "Who is going to help raise the baby if you die? Please live…for us." She spoke. Ollie laughed hard and then Chloe sat up right.

"What are you doing here?" she asked fumbling with the remote. She hit stop on her DVD.

Ollie just grinned," My name is on the outside of building," he sassed. Chloe just got beat red.

"Right, I mean why are you here so early?"

"Again, my address, and I believe I check in with my secretary not you, Tower." He spoke loosening his tie and he began picking up the tissue wads and tossing them in the trash. "I think the bigger question is why are YOU here and testing the volume on my surround sound and what in God's name are you watching." He spoke coming around to find the DVD case on the coffee table. Chloe saw him see it and tried to get it before he did. Oliver had longer arms and when she reached for it it was in his hands. He held it up out of her reach while he read the back cover out loud.

"Harmony was the strangest little town…" he used a dramatic voice, "This is the best of Theresa Fitzgerald-Lopez and Nicholas Foxworth Crane?" he looked down at Chloe and shook his head. "A soap opera Really?" he asked.

Chloe blushed and plopped back down on the couch. "Well, So I went to the video store since tonight was movie night. I wandered and wandered, and I saw this guy on the cover who looked a lot like you. I got to watchng and got hooked."

"Could you imagine me on a Soap? No" he spoke. He sighed as his headache was returning. "So I take it there was not a whole lot going on at ISIS today?"

"No not really."

"Alright…" he looked around at the semi destroyed room. He pinched the bridge of his nose as his headache got worse. He was about to speak when his phone rang.

"Queen….its okay put her through." He spoke as he took off his suit coat and held it over his arm. "mmm….you're kidding." Oliver just shook his head. "Okay well give me 20 minutes and I'll call you back." He spoke hanging up. He shook his head and went upstairs to his bed room. Chloe was torn, should she go and help him? Find out if Fox will live or die? Pick up the living room? She sat and moments later Ollie came back down the stairs in a pale yellow polo and kakhi shorts and flip flops. He was still on the phone. He hung up and looked over at her. "Want to go for a helicopter ride?" he asked. Chloe blinked, gone was the stressed out CEO and in his place was her Olllie.

'_My Ollie? Where did that come from?' _Chloe thought. She nodded and stood. He smiled as he headed to the elevator and hit the up button. He waited for her to grab her shoes and she then joined him.

"So where we heading?" she asked sweetly.

"Do you remember that fundraiser you swore I _dragged_ you to last month?"

"Oh the one for St. Mary's Boys and Girls Clubs?"

"Yeah that would be the one…" he added.

Chloe sighed remembering the night well.

"_Come on Chloe, I know its short notice, but it's important." He pleaded as she shoved another sushi roll in his mouth._

"_What about your other bimbo's?" She teased._

"_My taste in woman has drastically changed since my youth but thanks for reminding me." He snarked. "This program was cut by the government, the gala is a way for big business to give back to the community. If the kids have somewhere to go and things to do they aren't going to be on the streets and involved with gangs and crime…" he argued._

"_Formal?"_

"_Yup…" he spoke, he stood picking up his plate and moving to stand behind her seat at the dining table. He leaned with his head next to her ear, "and if you're really good? There may be a new pair of shoes in it for you from fashion week. Remember the goodie bag from last year?" his breath tickling her ear. The heat from his body was giving her the chilly bumps._

_She sighed, "You don't fight fair.."_

"_Good, I'll add your name to the guest list with mine." He smiled he kissed her cheek with out thinking and headed into the kitchen to put his plate in the dishwasher…._

"Chloe are you even listening to me?" he asked.

"Sorry?"

"Where were you?"

"Thinking about that night." She smiled at him as she reached to play with the hem of his untucked polo shirt.

He smiled to as he remembered that night.

_Chloe exited the guest room in a dress that was absolutely flattering, it was fit in all the right places and was beautiful. She had elegant jewelry and high heals. She had light makeup and her hair was down._

"_Hello Angel, who are you and what have you done with my Tower?" Oliver whispered taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on the top of it._

"_You're not so bad yourself." She spoke of his pristine and fitted, Italian suit._

_His smirk was smug and for once she couldn't read his eyes. He led her to the door, helped her with her wrap and then escorted her like a gentleman to the awaiting limo._

_They dined and danced as if they were two pieces of the same whole. Everyone looked at Oliver as if he were finally settling down. So many near kisses; gentle touches and subtle and wanton looks all night, and when the night was over it a simple good night, each wanting more and afraid of giving in._

They stayed in the elevator cage until the copter landed and they were given the ok from the pilot.

"So what is the connection to where we're going and the gala?" Ollie took her hand in his and led her to the awaiting copter. He lifted her in and helped her with her belt. He then sat and also strapped in, after closing the door.

"Well some of the money we raised was for the kids, all of the kids,to go to different destinations for a week like a mini camp. They were supposed to go to the water park today. It was paid for and the reservation was confirmed."

"So?"

"The park refused them at the door. Said they would be breaking fire code if they came in…"

"At a water park?"

"That was my point." Oliver spoke holding Chloe's hand without realizing it.

"The kids are currently being picked up by Keith, Ted, and Howard and are being taken to the River City Water Park."

"And we're going to Beaches and Beyond to get the money back?"

"And to get a little justice for the group. Just because they are from the backgrounds that they are doesn't mean they're trouble."

"What a jerk.." Chloe gasped and turned smiling, "You called Murray?"

"Yeah, if any on my legal team would love this…"

"It's Murray," they said in unison and smiled…

The helicopter landing was a site to behold at the mega park. Oliver's attorney met them near the pad. A crowd had gathered to see who was landing. He and Chloe marched to the ticket booth.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked as she was reading a computer screen.

"I'd like to speak to the Park Manager….NOW!" he spoke impolitely.

"Alright, may I ask who is asking?" she spoke not looking at him.

"Yeah that would be Queen. Oliver Queen." He spoke pointedly. The girl looked over at him slowly and the blood drained from her face. She picked up the phone and dialed an extension. "We're just goint to wait over here." He pointed to a place away from the ticket booth. A line had formed and he didn't want to be in the way. People were staring, he was pretty anonymous most of the time. Who would expect to see Oliver Queen at a water park?

Oliver looked at his expensive watch, it had been 15 minutes. He was growing increasingly agitated. A golf cart came screaming up to him with the manager and 3 other people. The man who was fat, bald, and sweating up a storm, marched up to Oliver.

"Mr. Queen so very nice to meet you…."

"Save it. I was polite about 15 minutes ago wasn't I Chloe?" She nodded . "This is my lawyer, Murray "The shark" McMasters." Oliver introduced his good and long time friend. "We're here because I got a phone call from a very upset Claudette Noels. It seems there was a large group of kids from St. Mary's due to be here to today. The trip was paid for and was mysteriously canceled and do you know what Ms. Noels was told? That group would break Fire Code." He spoke. His voice was even and very sharp. "Do you want explain that to me?"

"Come on those kids are from the inner city. Riff…"

"Mr..Sleazinsky, seriously that's your name?" Chloe asked reading the man's name tag. The man just shot her a look. "Oh you had better wipe that look off your face. Perhaps you've heard of my cousin who is number 2 on my speed dial, Lois Lane of the Daily Planet, Champion of the Underdog. She would be so thrilled to hear of your prejudicial statements.." Chloe tossed out. The man paled.

"Mr. Sleazinsky aside from that, St. Mary's is my personal pet project and one of my favorites. Not only did you upset the apple cart so to speak, but Murray is here to talk about the fraud you commited and the breach of contract. I'm going to leave now and see if the kids are having fun at River City. I will be expecting a few things from you." Oliver spoke standing to his full height, with arms crossed. "A formal written apology to the kids and the home and the money paid back in full. If not….Chloe what the phrase that Lois coined?" he asked her sweetly.

"Ooohh you mean media nightmare?"

"That would be the one?" he spoke. "Murray?" he spoke turning to his friend and shaking his hand. The man had a huge smile on his face. Chloe and Ollie hopped back into the helicopter and took off to River City….

Chloe wasn't expecting what she got when they arrived. Oliver reserved the entire park for the kids. They were having a blast at the water park. She thought that they would just pop in and head home. Ollie told her no….he handed her a bag with a bikini he had purchased for her when he was in Jamaica. He went to change as well. He came out in a pair of wild surf shorts. Chloe gasped when she saw him. He was standing talking to Ms. Noels. Chloe bit her lip and the only thing that popped into her head that was reasonable was ,"hawwwwwwwwt"

Ollie turned his head when he felt her eyes on him. He had to bite his tongue when he saw how the bikini was fitting her. He smiled and she walked over to him casually. Ms. Noels smiled and excused herself the heat the two were putting off could have started a forest fire.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey yourself."

"So it fit?"

"Like a second skin…"she smiled turning around to model.

"Ready to go play?" he asked. He pulled out a bottle of sunscreen from a pocket in his shorts. He squeezed some in his hands and set the bottle down on a near by bench. "Turn" he spoke. She turned so her back was to him and he covered her back with sun screen. She bit her lip again and closed her eyes. His hands were magic and turning her into a puddle of jello. "Chlo?" he whispered in her ear.

"Uhmm hmmm?" she purred.

"Will you do me now?" he asked softly.

"Sorry?" she spoke shocked the spell broken. He handed her the bottle and she blushed furiously. She then slathered his very muscular back, resisting the temptation to replace her hands with her lips. When done she handed him the bottle and he put it back in his pocket. He smiled. He took her hand in his and they went for a day of water park fun…..

"OW owowowowowowow." she spoke as he led her into the penthouse.

"Ohhh." he spoke as he led her to the couch, feeling sympathy for her burn. She laid down on her stomach. "Wait here, I have just the thing for you." He spoke. He then disappeared. Chloe reached the remote and hit play.

'_Yup, Fox is still in a coma' she thought…_

Ollie came back with a bowl, a towel and a bottle. He looked at what she was watching and shook his head. He sat on the edge of the couch next to her. "You trust me Chloe?" he asked softly. She nodded. He untied the back of her bikini top. One thin white strap across her back the rest was cherry red.

"Now the first part will be uncomfortable at first." He spoke sticking his hand in the bowl and pulling an ice cube out. He held it in his hand like a pencil and then brought it to her back. She squealed and flinched, nearly elbowing Oliver in the nose.

"Ice?"

"Cools the skin.." he smiled wickedly. Chloe shook her head and then resumed her position. He put the ice cube back against her skin and she flinched just a little.

"That was very cool what you did today.."

"It was nothing really. Those kids are already at a disadvantage some prick doesn't need to make it any worse." He spoke as he traced lazy patterns on her reddened skin. His eyes appreciating the topography.

"Wow…."

"Feels better?"

"A little…"

"I warned you…" he chided gently.

"I know but I couldn't give up the hold we had on the fort…"she spoke proudly. "Why couldn't you burn?"

"Born in Star City Remember?"

"Ugh, I hate you.." she spoke laughing.

"Yeah I get that a lot." He laughed. His hand wandered down to the waist of the sarong he had gotten her as well. He was being tempted by the perfect globes of her ass. He shook his head as his mind began to wander a dangerous path. The ice quickly was nearly melted which left his hand on her lower back. He snapped back to reality and then sat up.

"Ollie you alright?"

"Yeah, now for the Aloe" he spoke. "I get this stuff from Hawaii.." he added. He poured some in his hands and began to gently message her back. He hit her neck, shoulders and sides of her chest passing dangerously close to her breasts. He swore he heard her purr. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear," You hungry Chloe?"

He then lost control and he began to nibble her ear lobe.

"Ohh god, what are you offering me, eh Queen."

"What ever the lady wants…" he purred into her ear.

"Could it be sinful?"

"Yeah.."

"Decadent?" she asked as he still massaged her back.

"Absolutely?" he then scooted down and began to massage her legs. Each stroke getting more and more erotic. "Would you like it hot? " he spoke as he worked magic on the muscles of her legs.

"Ummhmmm" she moaned. He was about to ask more questions when his phone rang. It was on the desk near the entry way. He groaned in aggravation and stood. He went to the desk and answered it.

"Queen.." Chloe heard him answer. She knew she should sit up. If that massage continued in the direction she was heading, well… Ollie didn't see her that way. They were buds, amigo's, his lips were nibbling her ear cause well he was dehydrated from the day and out of his right mind. Chloe listened to a cheery Oliver. Ms. Noels called to thank him it sounded like. So Chloe sat up after gently retying her bikini top. She glanced at the TV to see Theresa kissing Fox's forehead and leaving the room. Chloe sighed, what a sad love story and thpppt to Ollie the too did look alike. Seriously who would have thought it? Chloe had become an expert at chin dimple recognition. She chuckled as she powered off the DVD and turned on the stereo.

Ollie came back to the couch and sat down next to Chloe resting his head on the back and shutting his eyes. Chloe studied him and got bold and lifted the hem of his shirt. "You're a little red too!" she whispered. He smiled and then peeled off his shirt.

"Is this better?" he smiled wickedly.

"Um." Chloe spoke biting her lip. Chloe assessed him with great determination. Her inner female was DEMANDING she put her hands on his chest. Oliver opened one eye to look at her like, 'Really?' "I would not make that up." She spoke reaching into the bowl for 2 ice cubes; one for each hand. Oliver closed his eyes again waiting. Chloe had a cube at each side of his chest right at the collar bone. He hissed with the cold on his skin. He knew he was hot but it wasn't from a sun burn.

"Sooo, Murray called Ms. Nooo…oh wow.." he spoke as she traced a line down his pecks crossing his nipples and down his wash board abs. "ehhmmm…Noels. There is going to be a full refund and an apology. Plus an interview with…..Lois…..tomorr….." Ollie's eyes opened and he grabbed Chloe's wrists. She was tracing a line across the top of his shorts and the cold was just making him hotter.

He gave her a piercing gaze. One Chloe had never seen. It had so much innuendo in it it could have been rated. "What are we doing here sidekick.." his voice was low and gravely.

"I…" she squeaked. He leaned and kissed her gently on the lips and then pulled back. The ice cubes forgotten Chloe swallowed hard as she looked into his eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking. She shook her head and reached down for the towel and she began to dry off his chest. "We can't do this…"

"Why not?" he asked, watching her war with herself.

"Cause you're YOU and I'm…."

"What?..briliiant, beautiful…" he whispered reaching out to touch her cheek.

"Oliver…"

"Chloe I can offer you the world….and I won't stop asking you...until you give…I'm really not one to give up.." he smiled. She looked down and shook her head. "You think you don't deserve happiness, and I swear to you you do…" he kissed her cheek. "Look I'm gonna go take a shower, order in and we can catch a movie on TV." He smiled. Chloe nodded. He stood and went to the shower. Chloe sat stunned, the world and the love of one of the most eligible bachelors could be hers, did she have the courage to give in?...

Chloe sat and warred with herself. If she wanted to honest with herself, she was tired. Tired of always doing what people expected of her, always being the good girl, and getting the shaft in the love department. Isn't it her time to pick a fruit from the tree of delight? To know what it was like to give in to temptation once and know that when she fell, the strong and capable arms of her hero would catch her, always. She stood and turned to face the steps to see Oliver sitting there watching her.

"I," she moved walking around the couch and approaching the steps.

"You what? You were thinking so loud that I'm sure the neighbors heard you." He teased smiling at her. She shook her head at his snark.

"When did you become so entertaining?" she asked.

"Come on. Have you met my best friend? She's like this tall." He held up his hand in the air measuring her height, "Blonde, green eyed, and absolutely…."

"Yeah?" she spoke kneeling on the step in front of where he was sitting.

"Snarky." His smile was bigger and it warmed her soul.

"Funny…" she sighed as she put her hands on his knees. "I wish I was impulsive and able to just give in…I have to weigh all the options, look at things from every angle, and make sure that it's safe for all involved." She spoke trying to get him to understand her reluctance. He cupped her face in his hands and sighed.

"Alright then." He spoke standing and turning abruptly and heading up the stairs. Chloe was feeling like a gigantic heel, he just pushed her away. She put her head down.

"You coming?" he asked from down the hall at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry?" she spoke standing and running after him. She turned to the Master bedroom which had the door was wide open and he wasn't there.

"Down here.." he spoke. She padded down to another guest room, that was usually kept locked.

"Ollie?" she asked poking her head around the door.

"I'm in here." He spoke. She entered a very sparce room that he clearly used for his yoga. "Shut the door." He clipped. Chloe shut the door behind her.

"Where are you?" she asked and he stepped out from a changing panel and was in yoga shorts and nothing else.

His face was unreadable. "This room is where I do most of my meditation. I check Green Arrow and Oliver Queen at the door. There's no room for either of them in here. I come in here as Ollie, seeking peace for the twisted and severely angulated plains of my life." He spoke sitting down and spreading his legs to stretch.

"I'm really confused."

"You're the one with all the power here Tower. Right now, I'm neither billionaire, nor hero, just Ollie. I'm your friend who watches cheesy movies with you on a Friday night. Your Sushi Bonzai buddy every 3rd Wednesday of the month, the one who lies with you on the deck to star gaze or try to resolve ALL the world's problems. You were warring with yourself about the ramifications of getting involved with me?"

"No!" She spoke sharply. He arched an eye brow at her. "I mean a little, I was…God I want so much to just give in and do what I want for once." Ollie smiled and in a move that would make an Olympic gymnast proud he went from sitting and stretching into a handstand with grace that made Chloe drool.

"Well then," he spoke from his handstand "Let this room be your sanctuary as well. Go and check Chloe Sullivan, DP reporter, Isis Manager, and Watchtower at the door. Come in here as Chloe Sullivan, Halo champion of the JL, my permanent date for all those stuffy things I have to go to. The one person in all that madness that has more class in her little finger than all those posturing blue bloods, the girl that cries at commercials and rants when the news is so "poorly written that it makes your teeth itch."" He spoke quoting her. He was standing now facing her. "The door is over there, come on in Chloe, when you're ready." He spoke turning his back and bending over to stretch. She sighed and turned to leave. She opened the door and exited. She shut the door and took a deep breath. A warmth filled her chest as she realized that he knew her. In a way that was almost as intimate as a lover, minus the fun stuff. He'd seen her and to be truthful he'd seen her long before she would ever admit it to herself. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She entered and shut the door behind herself. She reached and undid the knot on her sarong. The cloth slipping and swooshing to the ground. Oliver turned to see her enter.

"Hi" he spoke. She put her head down and then charged at him and leaped into his arms. He was very careful not to hold her to tight because of her burn. She peppered his face with kisses.

"Hi" she spoke.

"Welcome Chloe." He spoke. She slid down his body to stand in front of him. She looked up at him and smiled. "In this room, the rules are yours to make." He whispered as he traced the curve of her neck with a finger. It sent chills down her spine.

"Good, than for starters?" She smiled..

"All ears…"

"Kiss me…" she smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask…."


End file.
